Unexpected Meeting
by AngelRose4
Summary: AU Fic Buffy and Angel are two regular teenagers who meet because of their parent's business relationship. Or have they met before? RR! Deleted old chapter 6 put in new one! Read plz!
1. The First Meeting, Or Is It?

Hope this formatting is better! For all of you who reviewed, thanks!

It was a typical day for Buffy Summers, except for the fact that she was standing in front of the most beautiful house ever!! She was going to dinner with these new clients her mother had, and they were rich. Very rich!! Now, they were waiting at the door after they had knocked twice. Then, right when Buffy was about to knock again, the door swung open, and her mouth fell to the floor. There, at the door was the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen. He was tall with brown spiky hair, and chocolate brown eyes. He had this tight black t-shirt on, which showed off his muscles, and black pants, that probably accented his… Suddenly Buffy realized he asked her to come in, which her mother already had. She blushed slightly when she realized she had been staring for a while, and that she had not been discreet about it. She looked away from his gaze, and murmured, "Oh…yes!!"

She walked past him and stood next to her mom. Her mom didn't seem to notice her daughter's mishap, and decided to introduce herself. "Hi, I am Joyce Summers, and this my daughter Buffy." She extended her hand towards the handsome stranger, and he greeted it with his own while saying, "Hi, my name is Angel Connelly, of course you probably already knew that from my parents!" he let go of her hand and did a small laugh. She nodded and nudged her daughter to say something. Buffy snapped out of her daze and said, "Nice to meet you!" He smiled a half smile at her that made her insides melt. He looked back at her mother, and said, "Why don't I show you into the living room." Joyce smiled, and nodded. Buffy followed after her mother and tried not to look at Angel's arse. But, to her dismay, she caught herself looking, no staring at his arse. 'Oh yes he has a nice arse! Stop it Buffy, Bad Buffy!'

 They walked into the living room to find the Connellys sitting, waiting to greet them. They stood up when they entered the room. Mr. Connelly said, "Hello Joyce, nice to see you again! You remember my wife Sarah." Joyce smiled and shook hands with both of them. "Yes Peter, it is so nice of you to invite me and my daughter Buffy to dinner!" They looked at Buffy and said, "We are so pleased to meet you, your mother has told us so much about you." She blushed and gave her mother that 'I-am-so-going-to-kill-you' looks. They gestured towards the chair and love seat and said, "Please sit!" Buffy's mom took the opportunity to grab the chair. Buffy rolled her eyes and decided to let her mom win for tonight. She plopped down on the love seat and to her surprise, Angel joined her. 

She grinned from ear to ear. She was secretly sending her mom thank you messages. Mr. Connelly spoke up in a rather aristocratic tone, saying, "I hope our son Liam has not given you too much trouble." Buffy piped up saying, "Oh no sir, not at all!" She then realized that she had said that too happily, and blushed again for the millionth time tonight. She then heard Angel sigh, "Dad, please, I asked you not to call me Liam in public! You know I go by Angel." He looked at his wife, who just sighed in reply. After a lot of chit-chat, and some story telling, the butler came in and said, "Dinner is served." Mr. Connelly got up first and said, "Oh Giles! Please set up a little table in the entertainment room with some junk food for the kids." Giles bowed and walked away. 

Mr. C said, "We know you kids probably don't want to hang out with us adults anyway. So, Angel? Why don't you show Buffy into the entertainment room, you can watch a movie or something." Angel nodded then grabbed Buffy's hand, and dragged her away from the room. Buffy tingled all over from the contact. She was led through a ton of hallways, until finally they stopped. She hoped that he would not let go of her hand, and she was surprised, and glad, when he did not. He turned to look at her and smiled. She felt her insides melt again. She did her playful, shy smile, and hoped he would fall for it. Then, she felt him come closer to her, and when she looked up, he was right in front of her. She gasped at his closeness. He had intertwined their fingers, and had his other hand on her other arm. Then, she realized he was staring at something. She gave him a puzzled look, and asked, "What is it?" He did a little laugh, and said, "Nothing." He backed away form her, and in the process, let go of her hand. 

Then, Buffy got a real look at the room. It had a black leather couch in the middle of the room. Surround sound, and a huge screen. It was like a movie theater, it even had cup holders in the couches leather arm rests. She whispered, "Wow." He turned around and said, "You like this?" She nodded. "Well, it is not as big as the one my mother has, but it has a certain privacy to it." Buffy snapped back, "Your mother?" He sighed and answered in an I-have-told-this-story-a-million-times tone. "My parents are divorced, and that was my step-mom you met." She nodded, and decided to sit on the couch. It was smaller than the love seat, which made her smile. Angel was fidgeting with something, the she saw the screen began to play a movie, and the surround sound live up to its mass size. He then plopped down next to her on the couch.

She felt his thigh brush up next to her, and stay there. She wasn't even trying to concentrate on the movie. It was some dopey romantic movie, Buffy didn't like that kind of movie, and it looked like Angel didn't like it either. 'Then why did he put it on?' Then, she realized that he had put his hand on her knee and was squeezing it a little. She moved her hand up and placed it on top of his. This seemed very natural to her for some very strange reason. He turned his hand around and now had their fingers intertwined again. She could feel her heart beat rise suddenly. Then, someone entered the room. Buffy let go of his hand quickly, and pretended that nothing happened. It was Giles. Angel sighed and said, "Not right now Giles!" Giles started to leave, but Angel said, "Please close the door so the movie doesn't disturb anyone." Giles then left. 

As soon as he shut the door, Angel's hand found its way back to Buffy's hand, which was close to her hip. She smiled and decided she would be the one who intertwined their fingers. They sat that way for a few minutes, and then Angel's fingers started to play with the hem of her shirt. She started to feel her heart rate increase again. She decided to make the big move. She shifted her body, and lifted her legs and laid them over Angel's thighs. He smiled wider when she did this. She sighed and laid her head on the back of the couch. This was so weird! She had never felt this comfortable around a guy before and this soon! Then, she felt his hand start caressing her leg, very close to her skirt hem. She could feel the butterflies start to jump every where in her stomach. She then decided it was time to look at him. She turned her head, and found his head right next to hers. He was looking straight into her eyes, and making her go weak in the knees. She unconsciously bit her bottom lip.

After staring at each other for about a few minutes, he decided to make the first move. He inched his face towards hers, and when their lips met, instant electricity. They were kissing innocently at first, then more passionately. Angel slipped his tongue out of his mouth and teased her lips. She met his tongue in the middle with hers. They worked as one, knowing exactly what made the other one be satisfied. Buffy let a soft moan escape her mouth, and she could feel him smile on her lips. When they did part, they just stared into each others eyes. Buffy smiled and said, "I've missed you!" Angel smiled right back. "Me too." They laughed a little, and then Buffy shifted and rested her head on his chest. He now had his body slightly twisted towards her, and she now was laying half of her body on him. They were in perfect heaven.


	2. The Confusion Builds

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, only Joss has that wonderful privilege!

Distribution: Yes you can but please ask first! E-mail me at angelrose030987@excite.com

Thanks to all who reviewed! You were a real support!

Here we go!!!!!

*************************************************************

Chapter 2

"This is nice. I like being able to kiss you and not have to worry about people seeing us!" Buffy felt so relaxed in Angel's arms, she forgot where she was. She thought she was back in LA when they first met. 

***Flashback*** (both Angel and Buffy's flashback)

"I have been walking around for hours and I still can't find a dang telephone!" Buffy had been walking around for hours trying to find a telephone to call her mother to come get her. She had gone shopping again, and had forgotten to call her mom ahead of time to tell her where she would be, and where to come get her. Now, she was walking around LA trying to find a telephone that didn't require change, as she didn't carry around change. And she didn't want to spend some of her spending money on a cab fare. So now she was in a neighborhood she really didn't recognize, but looked very expensive. She walked around seeing signs saying, 'No soliciting' or 'No visitors' very unwelcoming. Then, she came to the widest buildings of them all and stopped. She stood and stared at the building until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked and saw a man with beautiful chocolate brown eyes staring back at her. She felt her knees give away, and almost fell.

Angel was just walking home from breaking up with that dumb waitress, 'What was her name?' Anyway, he was about to walk into the building, when he saw this blonde standing in front of the building. She looked very good from the back, so he hoped the front looked good as well. He put his hand on her shoulder and when she turned around, he felt his heart skip a beat. She was absolutely stunning. She had the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen. She had a gorgeous face, and body he might add. Then, he saw her start to fall. He automatically grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him. He heard her yelp and concerned overwhelmed him. She looked startled when he caught her and he placed a half-smile on his face and he saw her blush.

She felt him grab her and she yelped. Then, she looked into his face and when he smiled, she couldn't help blushing. She giggled a little, and tried to avert her eyes, but she felt him grab her chin and make her look at him. "Are you okay?" He said this so deep and sexy she felt her insides melt again. Then, she felt very tired and felt her feet fall out from underneath her. She almost fell again, but he caught her, and pushed her against him. He had concern etched across his face.

When she almost fell again, he knew something wasn't right. She looked very tired all of the sudden. He said very sternly to her, "You need to sit down." He led her into the building and took her towards the elevators. They got into the elevator, and he had her sit on the couch in the elevator. She breathed very deep, and she looked scared. He took her hand, and stroked her cheek. She seemed calmed by this. When they reached the top floor, the 6th floor, (as I said very expensive apartment building), he led her straight out into the hall. They were in front of two very large doors, and Angel grabbed a key, and unlocked the door. 

She walked inside, and was amazed. It was huge!! It was her entire house doubled, and on one floor. (She saw no other doors on her way inside, so she assumed this was the only apartment on the floor.) It was beautiful! Chandeliers, leather sofas, beautiful paintings, the works!! She loved it!! And she could not believe she was in this house with a gorgeous guy right now who was basically carrying her so she would not fall again. 

There was no way Angel was going to let her fall again, so he made sure he had his arm around her the whole time they were walking. He led her into the living room, and sat her down on the love seat. He went to go get a glass of water out of the kitchen while she marveled at the living room. He was thinking the whole way to the kitchen. Mostly that he had a girl sitting on his couch, and he didn't even know her name. She had this effect on him he could not explain. She made him have those funny feelings and he even got aroused when he pressed her body against his. Something was undeniably stirring him down there.

She sat and just waited to be near this gorgeous man again. She didn't know why, but she had these weird feelings all over her body, and she thought that she was mostly tired, but when this guy was around, she felt this weird feeling in her stomach. It was a good feeling, but weird. Then, she heard him coming back and she snapped out of her thoughts. She marveled at his body. Well defined, a great figure, and those eyes!! She loved the way his hair was spiked and she loved everything about him. He was perfect. 

'She is perfect!!' Angel reviled in this thought when he came back to the living room, and saw her staring at him with such intensity, he felt a shiver go up his spine. He sat down next to her and decided to break the silence between them. 

"So what is your name?"

"Buffy. And yours is…?"

"Oh, it's Angel."  

She nodded and took that all in. She never heard of anyone, especially a guy, named Angel. She thought it was very cute! She felt the intensity of his gaze and had to look away. She started to look around the room, trying not to think about his body. She sure wanted to look, especially at his butt, and his package. 'Buffy! Why am I thinking about his groin?! Stop it!!'

Meanwhile, Angel couldn't keep his eyes off of her body. He ran his eyes up and down her body. Her legs, her ankles, her thighs, her hips. He sure wanted her to grind her hips into his hips and… He shook his head to get the thought out of his head. He felt himself staring again, so he looked away to keep those thoughts out of his head.

Then, he decided to speak again.

 "So, what's wrong? I mean you pretty much almost fainted back there."

"My head is aching, and my legs hurt. And I feel kind of tired." 

"Well, you just need to rest a little, and drink that water. Why are you so tired?"

"I've been walking around for hours trying to find a phone to call my mom. I need a ride home and I forgot to tell her I was going to go shopping in the inner city."

"I can give you a ride if you need one."

"Thanks. That would be great."

So, then they both stopped talking. For a long while. What they didn't know was that they were both trying to focus on other things besides each other's presence. They were both just sitting there quietly, until, the front door slammed shut. They both jumped at the noise. Angel started to panic, and he turned to Buffy, and said, "No matter what I do, just don't freak out and hate me." Buffy was about to ask questions, but the next thing she knew, Angel had his lips on hers and his arms around her. She was shocked at first, then relaxed into it. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and her fingers were in his hair. Then she felt his tongue at her lips, she opened them and met his tongue in the middle. The kiss turned passionate, and they probably would have gone further, but…

"What on earth are you doing?"

Angel snapped out of his lust and turned around to see his mom standing there. He stood up and said, "Mom, I didn't hear you come in. I was just finishing up a little business with nice young lady I met down stairs, if you know what I mean!" He smiled devilishly at her and she nodded her head slowly while saying, "Well, don't let me interrupt you!"

She then turned and left. Angel breathed a sigh of relief, and then turned to look at Buffy. She looked so angry, he thought that she would burn holes into his head. She got up and said very loud and angry, "If you need someone to make sure you can keep your reputation of being a player, try those sluts at clubs, cause I'm not one of them!"  She then left the room and headed towards the door. He ran after her, in an attempt to explain why he did that. He put his hand on her shoulder, but she whipped around and slapped him hard on the side of the cheek. She then screamed at him, "I thought you really were trying to help me by bringing me up here, and making sure I was alright, but now I see that I was wrong! You are a pig just like all the other rich guys I've met. Goodbye you bastard!" 

She opened the door, and then turned around to deliver the final blow. "And don't even think about following me out of here, or I will make sure your other cheek is as red as the other one!" She then left, and went down to the elevator. She got on and as soon as she got to the lobby, she hailed for a cab. She told him the address, and left, without even once turning around to look and see if he was following her. She felt the tears coming and she knew that if she cried, she would be weak. When she got home, she paid the cab driver, and ran straight to her room. Her mom was not even home, so she would have never known. She went to bed and cried her self to sleep. It was only 6 when she fell asleep.

*****************************************

Angel sat in his car outside of her house, watching. He would talk to her, and he would make her understand, if it was the last thing he did!

--------------------------

Okay, now it is the time that you click that little button and review my story!! Come on!! You can do it!!


	3. Answers and Dreams

Hey everyone I know it had been a while!! So here is the third chapter!! Enjoy!!

Oh by the way, the rating has changed to R! For sexual reasons. (wink-wink)

*********************************

Buffy awoke to a pounding on her front door. She got up and looked in the mirror and she gasped. Her make-up was running, and her hair was everywhere. She brushed her hair and decided to just leave her make-up. She walked down the hall and to the top of the stairs. She tried to see who was at the front door and had to squint to tell. She saw by the figure that it was a man, but who she did not know. She walked to the door and opened it and said, "Whatever it is I am not buying." Then she looked up and saw Angel standing at her door. He looked distraught and she felt all that anger from earlier come back in a rush. She grabbed the edge of the door and was about to slam it but Angel pushed it back open and held it to stop any of her future attempts to close the door. She glared at him and yelled, "What do want?! Do you want to torture me some more!?" He shook his head and said in a very calm voice, "I am sorry for what happened before. I just had to make it seem like I had another conquest in the house and my mom would leave us alone! She doesn't like when I get close to someone. She hates people who are…. who are…." Buffy finished it for him. "Who are lower than her?!" She tried to shut the door but could not and huffed at him.

Angel didn't know what he was going to do but he had to make Buffy listen. He saw her face when she opened the door and saw that she had been crying. And he felt a pain hit his heart. No girl had ever affected him the way Buffy did, but he sure wanted to find out why. He held the door even when she huffed at him. She walked away from the door and he followed her in the house. She kept her back to him and walked upstairs. He followed all the while saying, "She wants me to make my father mad at me for treating girls badly so she encourages it. Then he will hate me and she will be all I have left, but I know her game. I know that now. It just took me to long to realize it. And I am not going to help her any longer." Buffy was at her bedroom door and turned around. 

She looked him dead in the eye and said sternly, "Why tell me this? Why of all the people in this world tell me?!" Angel reached up and gently brushed his hand against her check. She closed her eyes and let her tears stop for a minute. Angel whispered so softly she almost couldn't hear him. "I don't know why. But for some strange reason, I feel I have to explain this to you. And make you understand." She opened her eyes and he was coming towards her, so slowly. He cupped her chin and tilted her head up so she could look in his eyes. She was at war in her head. Her head told her to push him away and shut him out. But her heart, her heart told her to fall in his arms and never let him go. They stood there just looking into each others eyes until finally, Buffy got on her tiptoes and brushed her lips against his. She felt the sparks instantly when their lips touched and felt her insides melt to nothing. Her heart soared when Angel molded their lips together in an amazing mind-blowing kiss.

Angel was shocked when Buffy made the first move and brushed her lips against his. He felt sparks instantly and hoped that Buffy felt the same. When she just stood there waiting, he decided he should do something to get that spark going again. He needed to feel her lips on his. He needed to feel her body against his. He needed her. Plain and simple. He crushed her lips with his and gasped at the intensity of it. He slid his tongue out and begged her lips for entrance. She opened her mouth and their tongues battled for dominance. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body even closer to him. He wanted her as close to him as he possibly could get her.

Buffy was in heaven while Angel was kissing her. He pulled her closer to him, and she in turn wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt the kiss grow more and more each second. She felt him start to move forward and she followed his lead. They backed up and he took one of his hands off of her and shut the door. She felt his hand return and he started to rub her back. She felt a moan coming and tried to suppress it. But, it escaped her lips and she surprised herself even more when she moaned again. She loved the way she felt with Angel. And she loved the raw passion he brought out of her. She loved it and she didn't want to let it go.

Angel felt an overwhelming feeling of lust wash over him when he heard Buffy moan. Then he lost it when she moaned again. He broke the kiss and picked her up and put her down on the bed. They both were gasping and he stared at her chest heaving up and down as she gasped for air. He started to unbutton his shirt and threw it onto the floor. He laid on top of Buffy, balancing his weight on his right arm, and running his left hand up Buffy's body. She closed her eyes and gasped when he ran his hand over body. He was on top of her now and had ran his hand all the way up her body to her face. He moved the hair away from her face with his hand. He gently kissed her lips and pulled away to look into her eyes. He was resting his weight now on his elbows, and had his hands on either side of her face. He whispered to her softly, "You are one of the most beautiful women I have ever met. And there is no way I am letting you go." He smiled and kissed her again, knowing that he was changing everything he ever knew at the very same moment. 

Buffy felt a tingling sensation go through her when Angel said those words. She smiled at him and hoped that he would finish what he was going to do when he decided to take off his shirt. She wanted him so much that she felt she was going to burst! She had never felt this way before and she honestly didn't care. She just wanted to keep kissing Angel forever. She broke the kiss and moved up on the bed and fell on her pillow while Angel started moving slowly up the bed to join her. She pulled her shirt over her head and threw it on the floor near Angel's. She looked into his eyes and saw the lust in his eyes and she smiled. She heard him growl and she gave a little laugh. He came and laid to her and started kissing her lips while moving his hands to her back to work on her bra.

Angel felt a new wave of lust hit him when Buffy took her shirt off that he couldn't help the little growl that escaped his lips. He moved next to her and kissed her lips and decided to work on getting her bra off. He reached behind her and tried to unclasp her bra. Suddenly Buffy tensed and pulled away. He moved his hands away from her back and looked into her eyes. She looked scared for one, and she seemed nervous. She then moved her hand to the top of her skirt and started to wiggle out of it. Once she got it off, she looked at him expectantly for him to the same. He unbuttoned his pants and wiggled out of them as well. He turned to make sure he threw them on the floor and not on the dresser. When he turned around he was shocked and amazed. While he was turned, Buffy had taken off her bra and was laying there waiting for him to do something. He lowered his head and kissed her, while his other hand caressed her breast, making her moan again. 

Buffy was scared to death when Angel turned around and saw her lying there with no bra on. She felt that melt away when he leaned over and kiss her. She also felt an immense warmth come over her when Angel started to caress her breast. She moaned in pure pleasure. She moved her hands down and started to remove his boxers. She got them half way off but couldn't get the rest. So she stopped kissing Angel and looked at him with pleading eyes. He moved his hands away from her breast and took his boxers off. She all the while started to move to take off her thong, but felt Angel's hand cover hers. He started to pull her thong off all the while kissing her stomach and going between her breasts to her mouth. He got on top of her when he had pulled her thong off and just stared at her in amazement. He started kissing her again and lowered himself to enter her. And right when he got to the brink he said, "Buffy? I love you……"

***********************************

            Buffy awoke sweating, shaking. She looked around and realized that she was in her room, lying on her bed in Angel's arms. She was clothed and as she looked at the clock she saw it was 9:00. She shook Angel awake and whispered loudly, "Angel? What happened?" Angel rubbed his eyes and said, "Well I came over we fought a little, then you listened and realized why I kissed you before. Then we kissed and you said you were tired, so we went to bed." She stared in shock and realized that she had dreamed that they hadn't gone that far and almost….almost….. She couldn't even say it. She blushed and Angel said, "What? Why? What's wrong?" She shook her head and said, "Nothing. But I think you had better go before my mom gets home. She will freak if she finds a guy in my bed." He got up and they walked downstairs together, hand-in-hand. At the door, Angel turned before leaving and gave Buffy a sweet kiss. Then he called out while getting in his car, "I'll come over tomorrow. Bye babe!" She waved bye and blew him a kiss, and watched him speed off into the night. She closed the door and said, "Boy Buffy you sure are a horny dog yourself aren't you? Man I need to loosen up!" And she went upstairs and climbed into bed and fell fast asleep.

Okay now u review! Go on u can do it!!


	4. New people, new problems

**Hey everyone! Thanks 2 all who reviewed! It fuels my desire 2 finish my story! Well here is the next chapter! It introduces some new characters with some familiar names and personalities! Enjoy!!  
**

Buffy awoke to hear the sound of a running shower. She got up and looked at the clock and saw it was six o'clock in the morning. 'Great' she thought, 'mom got in late and still has energy to go back early in the morning!' She threw the covers off her body and walked downstairs to help her mom out. She started a pot of coffee and started making toast. She went to the front door to get the newspaper and see that the sun was still not up yet. She opened the front door and almost fell over in surprise. There at the front door was a long white box with a red bow on it. She picked it up and thought 'Who could have left this?' Then it hit her, ANGEL!! He did this. She got all giddy and ran to the kitchen happier than ever. She ran right past her mother and almost knocked her over. Her mother said, "Hey where is the shoe sale? Is it really that good of a deal?" Buffy plopped down on the chair in the kitchen and started unwrapping the package. Her mom walked in and said, "Who is the package from?" Buffy ignored her and threw the top off the box. It was a beautiful bouquet of roses. She picked them and smelled them deeply. She felt so lucky. She then saw the note. She picked it up and opened it just happy that she got the flowers. She started reading the note and was completely stumped. She yelled, "Who the hell is Barry Johnson?!" She dropped the flowers back in the box and got the box top and read the name on the box. She frowned so big she could fit two spoons in her mouth right then. She then said to her mother while heading off to her room, "They're for you." She slumped back upstairs and crawled back into bed. She was so mad, sad, and tired that she just decided to wait till at least 10 to work out her feelings. She dozed off and dimly registered her mom yelling goodbye to her before she left for work.

Buffy woke a few hours later to a ringing of her doorbell. She got up and yelled, "Just a minute!!" She checked herself in the mirror and ran downstairs. She opened the front door and her friend Cordelia Chase brushed past her while saying distastefully, "God what side of the bed did you wake up on?!" She shrugged and just thought, 'Cordy is here and as bad as ever!' Buffy usually couldn't stand but sometimes she was … well she was her only friend so she had to put up with her. Cordy pranced in the room and dusted of Buffy's furniture before sitting down. Buffy plopped down on the couch and yawned. Cordy glanced around the room and said, "So, when you gonna redecorate?" Buffy only glared at her and said, "What do you want?" Cordy perked up, "Well I have been informed by one Harmony that you were seen in downtown L.A., with a very handsome guy, with his arms wrapped around you. Is it true?" Buffy smiled and sighed out, "Angel." Cordy said, "Excuse me?" Buffy snapped out of her gaze at the ceiling and said, "What? Oh yeah. Well I tripped and that guy, his name is Angel by the way, he saved me from falling." Buffy thought to herself, 'If I tell Cordy the truth she will blab to everyone and their mother!' She gave Cordy a got-it look and Cordy nodded her head. She got up and said, "Well I must be going. I have shopping to do." Buffy didn't even get up and just yelled, "Well see ya some other time then. Ciao!" She heard Cordy gasp then slam the door. She smiled to herself. I have a man and no one is taking him from me! She jumped up and skipped all the way upstairs, ready to take a shower and start the day.

Cordy stepped out onto Buffy porch and placed her sunglasses over eyes. She took out her phone and dialed a very familiar number. Someone answered and Cordy said, "You were right. Buffy didn't tell me the whole truth. Don't worry tough I'll get her away from Angel if it the last thing I do." She grinned a devilish grin and closed her phone. She walked out to her car and got in. She had a lot of planning to do. She sped down the street with her Queen B license plate. She smiled at thought that she could finally be rid of Buffy. She would show Buffy what the B on her license plate stood for. It stood for BITCH!!

**(To Be Continued)**

Sry for a short chapter but I wanted 2 introduce Cordy now and give u some incite 2 Buffy and Angel future problems. Find out who the phone call was to and why Cordelia wants to break them up!! Until next time!!!


	5. Hot and Cold

Hey all I told u I would update soon! And here is the new chapter! Wonder what will happen between the two lovers now! Read on 2 find out!!

**********************************

At about noon Buffy was finally ready and awake enough to do anything that day. She hoped that Angel would be there soon. She missed him so much and she had just met him. She hoped she wasn't getting too caught up with him. She didn't want to get hurt again. 'Just remember Buffy, Tyler is not important. He was a jerk and that is that,' she thought to herself. She walked downstairs and all the sudden the phone rang. She picked it up and said, "Hello?" She smiled a huge grin when the person answered. The mystery person answered in a sexy voice that made her knees goes weak. "Hello beautiful!" It was Angel!! She was so happy! She giggled into the phone and said, "Hey, what are you doing?" She was twirling the phone cord around her finger and started rocking back and forth. Buffy couldn't keep still for one minute so she had a way of moving around. He answered her with, "Well, I am standing in front of this house of the most gorgeous girl I have ever met." Her smile widened and she started to head towards the door to look for him. She answered him back with, "Oh really? Do you see her?" He laughed a little and said, "No but I can imagine her. She is lovely with her hair down and she is wearing a very sexy outfit and she is trying to look for me out the window." Buffy was wearing a pair of blue hip-huggers and a light green halter top that stopped just above her bellybutton so it showed her lower stomach. She laughed and said, "So you can't see me? I mean her?" He laughed too and answered, "No because I am….ump! Ow!" 

She started laughing at his little noises. Then she heard a bump upstairs. She started walking upstairs and crept up the stairs. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it would hop out of her chest. She got to the top of the stairs and then said into the phone, "Angel please get here quick! I think I am in trouble!" She hung up the phone and placed it on the little table in the hall. She then heard another noise coming from her room. She got to her door and saw a figure standing the middle of her room. She took a deep breath and counted in her head, 'One, two, three!!!' She threw open the door and jumped on the back of the guy in her room. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started kneeing him in the back. He fell on the floor and Buffy fell off. She fell next to her desk and she started to panic. He was starting to get up and she had to think fast. She grabbed the lamp on her desk and ran towards him. He grabbed her around the waist and stopped her before she hit him which made her drop the lamp. She cursed herself in her head, and began crying in complete fear. She had her head down and she just started rambling, "Please don't hurt me! Please just let me go, I promise I wont tell, just let me go!!!" She felt his grip loosen on her and he brought his hand to her chin. She lifted her head up and she prepared for the worse. 

She looked into his face and wanted to kill the man. It was Angel. She hit him and tried to wiggle free from his grasp. She couldn't believe he had let her ramble on like that and not say anything. He held her tight and wouldn't let her go. He started explaining to her why he had scared her. "I am sorry I scared you, but when I called earlier I had seen you walking downstairs and decided to call and play a game. Then I saw your window was open so I decided to climb up there and surprise you. Then I had some trouble, and I fell, then you surprised me. I was going to say something but you started crying and I felt terrible. Please forgive me." She saw his puppy dog face and couldn't help but smile. She said, "Okay, okay! But don't do it again." He smiled and bent down to kiss her. He gave her a sweet little kiss and held her tight. He then let her go and looked around her room. She wiped her eyes and let out a sigh. She sat on her bed and said, "Sit." He sat next to her and she put her head on his shoulder. She broke the silence by asking him a nagging question she had had since Cordy had come over that morning. "Are we….um…dating, or not?" She felt him tense up and she felt her heart just drop. She felt so bad, until he said, "Dating." She lifter her head to look at him and said, "Really?" he smiled and said, "Yeah." 

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. She felt his arms go around her waist and she scooted until she was almost on his lap. She stopped kissing him and got up and straddled his hips. He looked at her with confusion, but Buffy just smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned her head down to his and licked his lips in a taunting way that made him grow harder every lick she made. He opened his mouth and moved his tongue out to bring hers into his mouth, but she pulled her tongue back in her mouth and shook her head. She said in a taunting one, "No, no Angel. You have been a bad boy. So, you don't get that just yet." He frowned and his pleasure started diminishing. She went back to licking his lips and he began feeling it rise again. Then, she brought him to pure torture and pleasure when she started moving her hips so it thrust against his in very slow movements. Angel groaned and felt his control starting to break. 'If she doesn't let me do something soon, I am going to die,' he thought to himself. She moved her hands to his hair and started to run her finger through his hair. Buffy then thought to herself, 'Here is the kicker!' She started moaning in his mouth soft at first, then louder and louder. Angel lost all control when she started moaning. He moved his hands to her cheeks and kissed her furiously on the lips. She didn't pull away, she was hoping her would join in on the action soon. Then, he moved his hands to her hips and pulled her right up against him.

She could feel his erection at that point and felt proud that she could do that to him. She moaned very loudly when he pressed her against him. Angel was at the point where he was going to rip her clothes off and do her hard right here, but he knew better. Angel decided to end this before it got too far. He stopped kissing her and let go of her hips. Buffy leaned down and kissed his nose, then fell off to the side of him on the bed. He fell back and just stared at her. She was so beautiful to him, more beautiful than any woman he had ever seen. Buffy grabbed his hand and intertwined there fingers. They laid there fro a while just happy to be in each others presence. 

*****************************************************

Cordelia was sitting at the cafe waiting impatiently for the man to arrive. He was over 30 minutes late and she hated being kept waiting. Then she saw a dashing young gentleman walk up to her table and ask to sit. She smile and said, "Why yes. You may." He sat and ordered a coffee and waited till the waiter left to relax. She said, "So, are you the man I spoke to on the phone? The one that used to date Buffy?" He smiled and said, "Yes. And I just wanted to say I will help in any way to get Buffy back. I don't care what it takes." Cordelia smiled and said, "Well, then I think we have a deal. I will do anything to get her off of Angel's hands and him back into my arms." They both snickered and had a delightful little lunch. Cordelia Chase and Riley Finn were going to get along just fine.

Okay I know I know this is really shady now! I know that it bashes Cordy and Riley but I hate them both!!! So, plz review and don't worry more soon!! Kisses!!


	6. Heated Passion

Hey everyone! Sry 4 the delay! Here is the next segment in this story!! Hope u enjoy!!!!

**********************************************************

Angel left Buffy's house very happy and overwhelmed with emotions. He didn't know how he could feel this way so soon about a girl. He had never had these strong of feelings for anyone. He hoped that he didn't mess this up. He really hoped to get to know Buffy better, which is why he had decided to take Buffy to a club later. He went home to change into something dressier, but not too dressy. He went home and changed into a crimson button down collared shirt and his black leather pants. He made sure his hair was well spiked before he went into his room and got the present he had bought for Buffy before he had gone over to her house. He hoped she would like it. He then hurried out of his house before his mother asked him a lot of questions. He got in his car and drove to Buffy's house, content as can be. He couldn't wait for the date to begin and he could have Buffy in his arms.

Meanwhile, Buffy was as nervous as ever. She had tried on a lot of outfits and couldn't decide on any. Then she finally chose her black miniskirt and her barely there pink spaghetti strap top and black stiletto heels. She checked herself in the mirror and put on her make up. She applied black eyeliner and mascara, and she wore gloss to just finish it off. She hoped Angel liked what she was wearing. She couldn't find a necklace to go with it, so she didn't wear one. She looked at the clock and saw it was 7:00. Angel would be there soon. She started fidgeting and was pacing her room. She stopped and said out loud to herself, "Why am I so nervous?" She gave a little laugh and sat on the edge of her bed. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and she fell off her bed. She got up and brushed off her clothes. She grabbed her purse and headed downstairs. She breathed deep and then opened the door. She almost fell over form the sight before her.

Angel was amazed! He could not believe Buffy looked that good. She had one of the shortest skirts he had ever seen, not that he minded. She also had a great see-through top that made it easy for him to visualize her naked. He finally got a word out by saying, "Wow!" Buffy smiled and said, "You don't look too bad yourself." Angel smiled his half-smile and saw Buffy's eyes go glossy. He knew what that meant, he had seen that many times, and he loved it every time. He finally said, "Can I come in?" Buffy said rapidly, "Sure, sorry. We better leave soon though right if we are going to make it to the club on time." Angel thought to himself, 'I don't think we are even going to make it to club if you don't change into something soon.' He walked in and just looked at Buffy while she closed the door.

Buffy could not see Angel getting any sexier, until she opened the door and saw him in those tight leather pants that accented his huge member. She was in awe, and amazed that he could ignite such feelings in her. Then, when he smiled that half-smile of his, it was all over. She wanted him here and now. She didn't care that she didn't know barely anything about him. She wanted him in those pants. Then he asked to come in, and she was brought back to reality. She let him in and decided it wasn't a good idea to get into the sex part until later. She closed the door and looked into his eyes and couldn't help but lick her lips and then proceed to bit her bottom lip. He was so close to her now that she just didn't see the harm in just jumping into his arms and make sweet love until they were spent. She restrained herself though and just stared into his eyes. 

Angel wanted her so bad at this point, he couldn't see straight. Then when she proceeded to lick and bite her lip, he wanted to take that lip in his mouth and suck it dry. He breathed in deep, and sighed. He looked down her body again and realized he had a better view from here of her breasts. He watched as they rose and fell with her breathing. He was so mesmerized by them that he couldn't help it when his hand rose up to cup one of them. He slipped his hand underneath her shirt then gently, slowly traveled up her shirt to her breast. He could hear her breathing becoming quicker, and saw her eyes roll back in her head. His hand reached the outlines of her breasts, when her hand shot up and grabbed his arm. He stood there and waited for her to do something to tell him what to do.

Buffy was scared and confused. She wanted Angel, but she didn't want to go too far. She had stopped him before he had touched her, and just stood there lost in the lust she was feeling. She looked up into his eyes and saw he too was confused about this whole thing. She decided to just take it slow and gentle. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly on his lips. She let go of his arm and wrapped her arms around his neck. Angel's arms went to circle her waist and he deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue into her mouth. She could feel her desire 4 him rising in just that one kiss. She was so lost in her feelings, she couldn't help it when she pushed away from him and started to head upstairs. 

Angel was shocked when Buffy stopped kissing him. He thought she had wanted him, but it seemed that she didn't. Then, she started to head upstairs and he thought to himself, 'Does this mean what I think it means?' Buffy was half way up the stairs when she answered his question. She had her back to him, when she pulled her shirt over her head and threw it behind her. The shirt landed at Angel's feet and he just stared at it. He picked it up and looked back at Buffy and his mouth fell to the floor. She had her right arm draped over her naked breasts and held out her other hand to him. He came up the stairs and grabbed onto her hand, and she led him up stairs. Angel could not believe this was happening. He was going up stairs with Buffy to her room, and she was barely dressed. He took a deep breath and prepared for what was to happen next.

TBC********************************

Hey hope u liked it! Thought I would hook u so u would continue reading! And if u can't wait, here is a preview of next week's chapter!!

_Buffy could not keep her breathing straight. Angel's menstruations were getting to her and she felt excited and nervous. Buffy was about to make love for the first time. And there was nothing stopping her now**……** _

_RING!!!!!!!!_

I know I am bad!!! So kill me! Now,…… REVIEW!!!!


	7. Love Finally Takes Over

Hey all I got some reviews but I don't know that it was enough! But those of u who really want more here it is!!!

****************************

Buffy could feel her heart racing at the thought of what was to come. She was heading for her room, half naked, with Angel right behind her. She really didn't know what had come over her but she just wanted Angel right now, and nothing was going to stop her. No one. Then, she felt the voice in her head say, WAIT!!! She stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned towards Angel. She looked into his eyes and saw the lust that was burning inside of him. She wanted to stop and think about this, but once she felt his arm wrap around her waist and pull her towards him in a passionate kiss, she knew that she couldn't wait any longer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with just as much lust as she had seen in his eyes. 

Angel could tell that she was having second thoughts as soon as she had turned around. 'No there is no way that she is teasing me then stopping,' he thought to himself. He pulled her towards him and kissed her the way that always got him what he wanted and he knew she would give in. As soon as he felt her wrap her arms around his neck, he knew that he had her. He felt her burning desire and he held it in the palm of his hands. He felt her breasts right against his chest and it was killing him that he couldn't do something with them. He decided he needed to find a bed to lie on and fast. He broke their kiss momentarily to tell Buffy to wrap her legs around him, which she did instantly. Then, he proceeded to tease her lips by nipping at them. He took that time to find her room and to start walking towards it. Angel had her body and soon he would have her mind, body and soul.

Buffy was having trouble thinking at this point. She was caught up in the feeling of Angel's tongue in her mouth. She had never felt this much in just a single kiss. She wanted to just get lost in this moment, but she knew she couldn't. She had to think this thru. She felt Angel's lips depart from hers and she could feel dread start to wash over her. She was afraid that he had thought the same thing as her. Then, she heard him tell her to wrap her legs around him and she immediately followed his instructions. She knew that it was pointless to try and argue with her body, it would win in the end. It always did. She knew where they were headed and she wasn't scared at all. She knew it was Angel she wanted and now nothing was stopping them. Nothing.

Angel finally gave in and kissed Buffy instead of teasing her. He then felt his legs bump into something soft. He opened his eyes and looked and saw that it was the bed. He broke the kiss and smiled when he heard Buffy whine. He looked into her eyes and said, "Are you sure?" He wasn't sure why he was asking, but he felt better that he knew the truth. She bit her bottom lip and slowly nodded her head. He smiled and started to slowly lay her on the bed. He placed her gently on the bed and untangled his arms from around her waist. He reached behind his head and unhooked her arms from his neck, then proceeded to unhook her legs from around his waist. He then looked straight into her eyes and slowly started to back away. He never broke eye contact with her, he held his contact till he knew that he could behold his beauty. He looked down her body and saw her beautiful breasts, rising and falling with her breathing. He could feel her fear and so he comforted her by saying, "You are so beautiful baby." He saw her smile and he decided that he was going to make her feel what he felt. He started to inch his head towards her chest and took one of her mounds in his mouth.

Buffy felt her breathing quicken when Angel took her breast in his mouth. She never knew pleasure like this. Not even with Riley, her ex. He tired so much to please her but it was not enough. They had never slept together, but he had tried to please her in other ways that failed. OH!! Angel had started to suck on her nipple. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips at this point. She wanted him now and forever. She tried to talk, but Angel made it harder when he moved to her other breast, and proceeded to massage the now vacant one. She finally got the words out and said, "Angel, please! I need you now!"

Angel felt pity for Buffy when he heard her exclamation. He felt sad. He decided to give in and let her have what she wanted. He lifted his head and proceeded to get up. He started to take off his shirt, unbuttoning each button slowly. Then he saw Buffy slowly rise and start to help him take it off of his shoulders. He felt soo much lust and desire when she proceeded to lick up his chest, from the top of his pants, up his chest, up his neck, and finally up to his lips. She lightly ran her fingers across his chest while her tongue darted into his mouth. He loved this feeling. The feeling of Buffy in his arms. He pulled away to look in her eyes and to take off her mini skirt. He wrapped his arms around her waist and unzipped her skirt. He started to pull her skirt down and stopped when he couldn't get it past her knees. Buffy looked down and just shimmed out of the skirt to be left in, nothing. Angel's mouth was agape at this revelation that Buffy had been wearing nothing under her miniskirt. 

Buffy hoped that Angel wasn't disgusted at the fact that she had nothing on under her skirt. She bit her lip and waited for him to react. He did by kissing her with so much passion, and desire. She felt relief wash over her again. She then decided to get on with it before she went crazy and unbuttoned his pants. Angel stopped her and pulled them off and then threw his boxers along with it. He laid Buffy back on the bed all the while kissing her. He then stopped and looked at her. He said slowly to her, "Now baby this is going to hurt for a minute, but I will wait until you feel more comfortable before I do anything else." Buffy bit her lip again and nodded. She waited for the pain that Angel had told her about, but also the pleasure that would soon follow. 

Angel slowly lowered himself into Buffy and watched her face to see her reaction. He saw her mouth fly open and heard her gasp. He saw the little tears that fell from her eyes. He wiped them away from her eyes and then kissed her neck. He then waited for her to give him a sign that he could proceed. He knew that that had to be soon or he would go crazy. He wanted to hear her moaning his name and feel her cumming around him. He then felt her wiggle her body and he felt a growl escape his lips. He wanted her so bad that he couldn't wait much longer. He felt her start to move her hips and to slide him in and out of her as an experiment. He moaned loudly and said, "Oh God Buffy! You are killing me! Please….let….me…." He felt her stop and heard her stumble when she said, "Angel make love to me." He immediately started to thrust in and out of her. He heard her moan and gasp. He couldn't help the speed that he was thrusting, but he was needing to badly. He heard her start to scream and yell, "God yes! Angel don't stop!" He almost couldn't take it! He was pushing himself and her to the edge and he was loving every minute of it. Angel was truly happy for once in his life. 

TBC

*****************************

I hope u liked!! More soon! Byeeezzzz!                


	8. Bad People Ruin Everthing Good

Hey all!! Sry it has been awhile!! I have been sooooooo busy and I had really bad writers block!! I hope u like this chapter!! It bashes Cordy and Riley but I really hate them!! Sry it is short 2!! More soon!! Here goes!!

*******************************************************

Riley's cheeks were burning as he watched Angel and Buffy through the binoculars he had purchased. He never thought Buffy would do something like that with anyone but him! He loved her and he would not let some playboy from 'Rich Town' get her first. He was going to do everything in his power to keep them apart and get Buffy to come crawling back to him. He got out his cell phone and dialed his new favorite number. 

Cordy answered on the second ring and heard the anger in Riley's voice. She sat up in bed and said quickly, "What has happened?" She heard him breathing heavily to calm himself down. He finally answered her by saying, "I just wanted to let you know that things have gotten a little complicated." She closed her eyes and prepared for the worst. He laughed and said, "And I know just how to ruin them for them and help us." She smiled and said, "Good. Just do what you have to do to get them apart." She hung up the phone and felt her anger arising at the thought of what Riley could have meant by 'complicated'. She threw her pillow across the room and said silently with hatred dripping from her voice, "Buffy Summers! I will get Angel away from you if it is the last thing I do!!"

Riley had just hung up from talking to Cordy and felt the smile still on his lips. He knew exactly to make this night one of the worst nights of their lives. He looked in his binoculars and watched until the perfect opportunity to ruin both Buffy and Angel's nights arose.

(Meanwhile….)

Buffy could feel her orgasm coming at a great speed and she loved every minute. Angel was making love to her and she didn't care what happened. She was moaning his name and digging her nails into his back. Angel on the other hand was biting her shoulder and thrusting into her with great urgency. Buffy was so content with everything that she couldn't think of anything that could make this a better night. She whispered, "Angel……Don't…..Stop!" He lifted his mouth to her ear and said, "Never!" He started to kiss her mouth and thrust his tongue into her mouth. She pulled away and said, "Angel…..I am….." He smiled at her and said, "I know so am I…..God this feels so good!!" She giggled at the way he said those last words but then suddenly gasped as she felt a wave hit her. She gave one final cry of "Angel!!!" Then, saw stars. When she finally could see straight she saw Angel's face smiling at her. She smiled and laid her on his chest and fell asleep.

Angel couldn't sleep. He couldn't believe how much he enjoyed being with Buffy. He couldn't stop smiling when he was around her. He was starting to fall hard and fast. He just laid there with Buffy in his arms until sleep finally claimed him.

****************************

Riley smiled when he saw them finally finish. He looked at his watch and said, "Give them an hour. Then, ruin all their dreams with one phone call." He laughed to himself and waited for his time to get Buffy back.

************************

Okay that is it 4 now!! Now, Review!!


	9. Darla talking to Buffy always equals tro...

Hey all! Sooooooo sry I haven't written in a while, but school calls as usual! That and my AP teacher hates me so she gives massive amounts of homework every night! But, anywayz, Here is the next installment!

*****************************

(12:30)

Anxiety got the better of Riley and he called not 30 minutes after hanging up with Cordelia. He knew he should wait at least an hour, but he needed to see the looks on their faces. He dialed the number of an old friend and hoped that they still remembered the favor they owed them.

The phone rang 4 times until Darla finally woke up and grabbed the phone. She practically yelled at the top of her lungs, "Whoever this, you better having a very fucking good reason for calling me this late at night!" She heard a male voice chuckle and felt she knew that laugh from somewhere. Then, the man spoke, "Well, Darla some people don't change do they?" She smiled and straightened up. "Well if it isn't Riley Finn! What brings you to my phone number again? Did that Bunny make you mad again?" She could feel his anger rise through the phone. She smiled; she knew just how to get to him every time.

Through gritted teeth, Riley answered. "No. I am calling in my favor." He heard her brighten up. "Oh! Who do I get to destroy? Please tell me it for a good reason and not to help you get that Bunny back for you." He tried to calm himself before he answered her again. "I need you to call BUFFY'S house and pretend to be the ex-lover of her new boyfriend. Actually you might really be his ex-lover. Did you ever get to meet Angel Connolly?" He heard her sigh. "Did I!!" He laughed. "Good well I will give you the number. Just call her and make her hate Angel for all time!" She laughed. "Anything for you Riley baby!"

Once Riley had given Darla the number and some last minute instructions he sat and watched for the hurt and victory on his part to begin. 

********************************

Buffy awoke to Angel's arms around her. She smiled at how right and safe she felt in his arms. She loved it. She had never felt this good in…..forever. She especially never felt this way with Riley! Eww! Just the thought of Riley brought nausea to her stomach. She was stirred from her thoughts when she felt Angel move. She looked up at him and saw that he was still asleep. She moved her legs so she was not all on top of him, and felt pain shoot through her legs. She had heard it would hurt the first time, but obviously they didn't anticipate someone as large as Angel in that analysis. She hadn't seen it, but she could **feel** it. And she knew that Angel was very, very, very blessed! Her smile widened at her thought. She sat there thinking for a while, until she got the urge to pee. She didn't want to get up, but she **really** didn't want to hold it. She reluctantly slipped out of Angel's arms and got out of bed. She took the sheets with her but left the comforter on the bed. She tiptoed, well mostly limped, to the bathroom. She went into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked different, she felt different. She stood there looking at herself for a while, then went to the bathroom. Once she was finished she walked back towards her bedroom. She stopped and gasped when she looked at the bed.

Angel had moved in the bed while she was gone, and now had the comforter off of him, and he was exposed for the world to see. The light from the street lamps illuminated him very well. She just looked on in awe. She could not believe that he was……well that huge! She felt lust and desire and want from just seeing him lying there naked. She was shocked to say the least and just couldn't move from her spot. Even when Angel moved and asked her if she was alright.

Angel had felt Buffy get up and go to the bathroom, and had moved around to kick the hot comforter off of him. He had drifted asleep, but awoke when he heard her gasp. He opened his eyes and saw Buffy standing in the room with just a thin sheet barely covering her naked body. He felt lust enter him again, and just wanted to walk up to her and rip that comforter off of her and have a repeat performance of earlier. But he decided to shake that thought till he found what was wrong. He asked her what was wrong in an attempt to change his thoughts to something different. When she didn't answer, he followed her eyes and realized where her gaze had fallen. He smiled and realized that she had probably felt what he had felt looking at her in that skimpy sheet. He decided to get up and walk to her. She finally met his gaze when he was right in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her once he saw her blushing. She buried her face in his neck and sighed. He laughed at her and said, "It's okay baby. I felt the same way when I saw you in this skimpy little sheet." She lifted her head and said, "Really?" He smiled and said, "Of course! You always do that to me for some reason." She smiled shyly and looked down. She mumbled out something that he couldn't understand and he had to put his finger under her chin and make her look at him. "What did you say?" She laughed and said, "I said, 'What are we going to do about it?'" He smiled and brought his lips down to meet hers. 

Buffy felt her heart leap when Angel kissed her. She didn't know why she had said that, but she was glad she said it now! She felt Angel start to pull her towards the bed and followed him willingly. She felt him pull her towards the bed and fall on top of him. He stopped kissing her and she opened her eyes to see why he had stopped. She saw something in his eyes that she had never seen before and she got scared. She bit her bottom lip and looked away form him. Then, she felt Angel's hand on her cheek and she looked into his eyes. He had tears in his eyes and, what looked like love. She threw that thought from her mind. There was no way that Angel loved her. I mean, she felt that she definitely didn't feel just lust for him, but she didn't know what Angel felt. She waited for him to speak and hoped that he didn't break her heart. 

Angel couldn't believe how much he wanted Buffy and how much he loved her. Wait! Did he just say love?! No, he couldn't love her this fast! He only had known her for a few days. But while he was kissing her and bringing her to the bed, the more he knew that he DID love her. He stopped kissing her and just looked at her face. When he saw her open her eyes and turn away from him, he knew that she was scared. He placed his hand on her cheek and felt the tears come to his eyes. He loved her! He really and truly did! He waited until she looked in to his eyes until he finally spoke. He opened his mouth, but couldn't form the words. He cleared his throat and thought, 'Here goes!' He said in a voice so low and sexy that he knew she would listen. "I love you Buffy." He saw shock on her face and hoped that she didn't run away screaming. 

Buffy laid there for a little bit processing what Angel had just told her. He loved her!! He really did! Oh my gosh!! But, did she really love him? She couldn't decide! She knew she needed to say something and fast or Angel would become worried. She opened her mouth to answer him, but the phone ringing interrupted her. She growled. Angel would usually have been turned on, but now wasn't the time to be turned on really. Buffy picked up the phone and tried to sound happy when she saw that the person was calling at like 12:45 in the morning!

"Hello?"

"Hey, was he good?"

"What!? Who is this?!" 

"Let's just say me and Angel are old friends. He loved the trophy girls, you know the blondes with green eyes? Wait that is what you look like isn't it?!"

"Look here girly, I don't care what you have to say, right now is not the time to be fucking with me!!"

"Okay! I can see that you are in the middle of a situation. So, I'll just say what I wanted to say and be gone. Angel will be done with you soon. He just uses you and then throws you away!"

Buffy laughed and said, "Oh really!? How come I don't believe you?!"

The girl on the other end said, "Did he tell you that he loved you yet? He always waits till the second time to tell you. He has tears in his eyes and then just tells you in such a sexy tone that you can't help but believe him."

Buffy stopped smiling and just sat there amazed. 

The girl laughed and said, "Ha, I guess he has. Well, take my advice, get out as soon as you can. And, be careful. Goodbye Bunny."

Buffy heard the click and knew that the girl had hung up but she couldn't make herself hang the phone up just yet. She sat there, waiting for her tears to start falling and her anger to explode.

******************

Riley had just gotten back in the car when he heard his cell phone ring. He answered it in a sing song way. "Hello!?"

"It's done baby. I hope you appreciate my help."

He laughed evilly and said, "You have no idea. I hope that information on what Angel had said helped. I didn't get hear the whole conversation between you and Buffy, but I could tell by her face that you got to her."

She laughed as well, "I knew she wouldn't be so witty once I told her that little lie. Well, I must get some more sleep darling. See you soon. Or, maybe not now since Bunny will soon be in your arms again I assume."

"You can count on that. Ta-ta Darla. You were very helpful, in more ways than one."

Riley hung up the phone and smiled devilishly at what had just happened. Buffy would soon be his and he knew that he wouldn't lose her again. He would keep her forever if it was the last thing he did.

********************

Okay! I hope you all liked this installment! And the part where Darla says, "See you soon. Or, maybe not…" yes I am saying that Darla….**comforted** Riley while he was brooding over Buffy. I know that is weird, but I had to have her be a slut, just like she really is! And by the way, just to vent my anger, I am very upset that Angel had been cancelled! I do not know what I am going to do without a Buffy and Angel reunion! And, I also wanted to say that when the episode where Cordelia died, I actually cried. I hate her, don't get me wrong, but that is just sad that she had to go like that. Well, enough of that. Review!! Now!! Or I will keep rambling on!!! Hahaha! More soon! 


	10. What will Buffy do?

**Hey all!! I promise that I have a good reason for not updating for a while. I am getting ready for Prom and I just got a little bit of time today to write, so I hope you like this update. It's a bit sad, but all ends well, I promise! Here goes!**

Buffy could not believe what she had just heard. Angel had played her. She should have known that he would do that, considering his reputation, but she didn't think he would go this low just to get some. And she had fallen for it. She thought she knew better, but she had fallen, and hard for a guy that didn't even care. To him she was just another conquest in his book. She could feel the tears start to well up in her eyes, and she tried as hard as she could to stop them from falling. She finally decided to move by getting off of Angel and start to run, with the sheet, to the bathroom. She felt Angel's hand on her arm, but she didn't care. He was the reason she was crying, and she wasn't about to let him try to explain being caught. She tried to pull out of his grip, but he was too strong. She couldn't look at him; she couldn't let him see her crying. He would probably get off on it. She pushed him in the chest and felt the first tears fall when she heard him say her name.

Angel didn't know what was wrong, but he knew that whatever it was Buffy was very shocked and upset by it. When he felt her push herself off of him, he knew that something was definitely wrong with her. He caught her by the arm and tried to get her to face him. He felt her start to push and he felt his heart break that she wouldn't tell him what was wrong. He asked her softly and gently, "Buffy baby, what's wrong?" he heard her sniffle and he knew that she was crying. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her to him. He then took his free hand and put it under her chin and lifted her face to look at him. She had tears running down her cheeks, and his heart began to break again at the sight. He wanted to know what was hurting her so he could fix it.

Buffy couldn't stop from crying when she looked into his big chocolate brown eyes. She wanted to just go back to before, when she was in his arms and he was making her forget the rest of the world. She felt her anger fading and her love for him returning. She finally stopped crying and told Angel what the girl on the phone had said to her. "Do you say I love you to all the girls?" She saw the confusion in his eyes and felt hope that he wasn't playing her. "What are you talking about? I have never in my life said I love you to anyone. Is that what you heard? Is that what the phone call was about?!" Buffy bit her lip and nodded her head. She wanted to believe him, but that phone call was too accurate. She saw anger in his eyes and felt him tense and stiffen. "Well, I don't know what exactly they said to you, but I promise you that I have never said it to anyone but you!"

Angel could not believe that someone was trying to mess things up for him. He had found a woman that he loves, and now she believed him to be back to his old ways. Not that he could blame her, he did have a reputation, but that was not the case here. He waited for her to answer him, and prayed that she would take him back.

Buffy processed what she just heard, and considered. Should she take him back? Should she trust this man she just met with her heart, when he clearly has a history with playing women for his own amusement? Buffy couldn't decide and was getting more frustrated by the minute. Her body was reacting to Angel being so close, saying yes, while her mind was screaming no. She didn't know what to do.

**Meanwhile........**

Riley was joyous when he saw Buffy run form Angel. He thought he had her again, that he would have her in his arms again in no time, until he saw her in his arms. He watched and realized that Angel was explaining things to Buffy. He sat and prayed that Buffy would push him away and never take him back so he could have her all to himself again.

**Well, that is it for this chapter! Hope you liked it! Sry bout the delay, but after next week, no more delays!! Finals will be over! Yeah!!!! So go and review your little hearts out! Make me happy!! Please!?**


	11. Happiness, Hardship, Huh?

**Hey all!! I told you I would update soon!! And here I am doing just as promised! I am going to hopefully be updating twice this time, because I will be out of town for four straight weeks, but I will try to get the story updated before then. Well, here it goes!**

Buffy stared into Angel's eyes hoping to find her answer there. She looked to find guilt, deception so that she could push him away and not fall for his lies again. But instead she found love, truth, and sadness. She knew that sadness was because he thought he was losing her. She bit her bottom lip, confused and scared at what she was about to do. She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped herself, and tried a different approach. She stood on her tiptoes and brushed her lips over his, then whispered, "I love you."

Angel could not believe his eyes and ears when Buffy finally moved. She had kissed him and told him she loved him. She felt the same way he did! He could not have asked for a better answer from her. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tightly while repeating over and over again, "I love you too, I love you too." He felt tears run down his cheeks as he kissed Buffy with all the passion he could muster. He backed up until he felt the edge of the bed, and turned her around. Angel planned on making up to her until she screamed for him to stop.

Buffy had never seen so much relief in a man's eyes before. Angel looked as if she had told him that he was going to make through a deadly illness. When he wrapped his arms around her and repeated, "I love you, I love you," she knew that he was ecstatic. That and the fact that his….member was poking her through the sheet she had around her body. Buffy did love him, and she believed him, but she didn't know if she could trust him again. But when Angel kissed her that way, she felt all doubts leave her mind. Buffy knew what Angel had in mind the minute she felt him start to back towards the bed. She knew and she wanted it too. When he stopped kissing her and turned her around, she felt dizzy with desire. She looked into his eyes, and they were hooded with desire. She knew that she would never forget this night with Angel, never.

Angel couldn't wait to get Buffy out of that sheet and into bed, but he knew he had to take it slow. This was still Buffy's first time, so he needed to make it comfortable for her. As he lowered her to the bed he thought to himself, _How was I lucky enough to end up with a girl like this?_

**Outside……**

Riley could not believe what he had just seen. Buffy had forgiven him!! She had taken him back and now was proceeding to have sex with him again. Riley could not sit and watch them again, so he started the car and peeled out from his spot across the street. He had such a tight grip on the steering wheel that he felt he might make his hands bleed if he didn't loosen up. He whipped out his cell phone and dialed a number. When the person answered he practically yelled, "It didn't work! He talked to her and she believed him! The voice answered, "What? That is insane! She believed him!? Well, he is persuasive. Are you gonna do anything else tonight?" Riley thought about it and replied, "No, I'm done for tonight. I'll let them believe everything is fine, but when they least expect it, I'll hit them hard!" "Wow, you really want this girl bad! Well, looks like you are gonna be lonely again tonight huh?" The voice yawned loudly into the phone. Riley snickered and said, "Are you awake enough for a visit? I think that I still might need your…um…services until I break these two up. The girl chuckled and replied, "Hey I never pass up an offer. Especially when the offer comes from you, why would any girl want to say no?" Riley laughed with her and said, "See you soon then Darla." She replied, "I'll be waiting baby." They both hung up the phone content with their plans for the night.

**Two weeks later**

Buffy and Angel had been having the time of their lives the last two weeks. They loved spending any time they could together, and when they weren't together, they thought about each other. They did not hump like bunnies; they decided to take things slow after their first night and that scary phone call. No other phone calls had come but that didn't mean they didn't worry that they would. Then, Buffy had found out that she and her mother were going on a trip to England. Apparently her mother had some big art gallery show, and since the neighbors had told her about Angel coming over all the time, she didn't want to leave Buffy alone at home anymore. Since school was on break for a while, she wouldn't miss any school, not like Buffy would really care. She hated that she wouldn't get to see Angel for two weeks! That was like a lifetime to Buffy!

The day she left, Angel woke up early and drove over to her house to say goodbye. When he rang the doorbell, the door flew open and Buffy flew into his arms. He almost fell over, but he really didn't mind. He was going to miss her while she was gone. He had never felt this strongly about any girl before. He held her tight and whispered, "I'll miss you Buff. I don't know what I am going to do without you here." She pulled away from him and said, "I'll miss you too. I won't be able to call, but I'll send postcards." She leaned forward and kissed him softly. She rubbed her nose with his and whispered, "I love you." He smiled and said, "I love you too." They both stood like that for a few minutes until Buffy's mom yelled down the stairs, "Buffy it's almost time to go!" Buffy stepped back from Angel and yelled back, "I'll be up in a minute Mom!"

She kissed Angel one last time then said, "Goodbye." He breathed out a goodbye and left. He pulled away from her house and felt for the first time that his heart was leaving. He knew then that Buffy had his heart now and always.

**Meanwhile…..**

Cordelia could not ask for a better chance at breaking them up. When Buffy had called to tell her that she was leaving to England for two weeks, Cordelia nearly jumped for joy. She hung up the phone and called Riley and told him the good news. He sounded happy and they started making plans to get Angel and Buffy broken up. When they were done talking, Cordelia hung up the phone and made one last phone call. "Hey it's me. I just wanted to let you know that Buffy will not be problem very soon. I'll let you know when the job is done." Cordelia hung up and laughed at the things to come for Buffy, little-miss-I-get-everything.

**Meanwhile, on the other side of town….**

Mindy Connelly could not be happier at this moment. Soon that nobody Buffy Summers would be out of her son's life and out of her hands for good.

**Okay that is it for now!! Please review!! I hope to get more out in the next week before I am gone for a long time!! Please tell me what you think!! I really hope you liked it!! Okay, bye!!**


	12. William, Spike and England

Okay I know that most you will be soooooooooo upset with me for waiting this long to update, but I had a writer's block that lasted way too long. Well, I hope you like it! Here goes!

Buffy missed Angel so much that she couldn't enjoy her trip to England. She was glad that she was going to be able to see all these wonderful sites, but she wished that Angel could be there to enjoy it with her. She knew that her mother was going to try and keep her mind off of An gel, and try to get Buffy to forget about him altogether, she just didn't know what she had planned.

On their first night there, her mother dragged her to a dinner with the owner's of the gallery Joyce was helping open. They were staying in a hotel in the outer parts of the city of London, but the house was in the country surrounding the city.

Her mother seemed weirder than usual when they got into the cab. She was smiling too much and wringing her hands. When they pulled up to the house, Buffy realized why. The house was a two story mansion, that looked almost like a smaller version of Buckingham Palace. The driveway was lined with beautiful red, pink, purple, and even some white flowers. There was someone waiting to open the cab door, and even paid for the cab. Her mother tried to protest, but the butler told her that the Bale's insisted on paying. They walked up huge steps to the front door and her mother took deep breaths to calm herself.

Once the doors were opened, Buffy had to stop and catch her breath. There was a grand staircase just like the one in the movie "Gone With the Wind," and a beautiful crystal chandelier hanging the foyer. The chandelier itself had to be at least the size of a Mini Cooper, and the room had to be just as big as a one bedroom apartment. A beautiful woman that was dressed in a matching navy blue blazer and pants with a white blouse rushed out into the foyer to great them. Her hair was loose, falling to her shoulders and when hit with the light from the chandelier, her honey highlights shone beautifully in her auburn hair. She had tanned skin and a beautiful complexion, and she looked like she could be in her mid-thirties. She smiled a huge smile and said, "Hello Joyce! I am so glad that you made it here safely. This must be your daughter Buffy you have told me about?"

Joyce smiled right back at her and replied with, "Why yes it is. It is so good to see you again Vivian." The women talked while Buffy analyzed her clothing and Mrs. Bale's. Buffy had chosen jeans and a white camisole with lace in a V at the top of it. Then she had thrown a black blazer over the top of it. She had worn her hair down, and it had developed a wave in it, and she had also worn her chandelier earrings. Buffy wished they would go into the living room to sit down for her feet were killing her. She regretted now choosing her complimentary black stilettos instead of a more comfortable shoe.

Buffy saw the women start to move in the direction of the room that Mrs. Bale had emerged from and prayed that they were headed towards some place she could sit down. When they entered what Buffy assumed was the living room, she sought out a chair immediately. Then, Buffy realized that they were not alone in the room. Sitting on a couch across from the chair she was in were two men, one with bleach blonde hair and the other with brown hair. The blonde looked younger, so she assumed that he must be a son of the man sitting next to him, The older gentleman got up when the women entered the room, and began talking to her mother. He was indeed Mr. Bale, and the man on the couch was their son William.

Buffy glanced at William and realized that he was staring at her. She smiled at him and mouthed a "Hello." He smiled a wicked grin and winked at her. Buffy became confused and bewildered at this and his actions that came next. He turned towards the adults and said, "Mum? Dad? Do we kids really have to eat with the grownups tonight or can we run along and watch a movie while eating pizza?" He made a puppy dog face and whined "Please!" They chuckled and answered, "Of course! We'll have James bring the pizza to you. But, behave William!" they gave him a look that to Buffy said, "Don't mess up again." He smirked and replied, "Of course I will. I promise to send you an invitation to the wedding!" He got up and grabbed Buffy's hand before they could reply.

He led Buffy up the stairs and down so many halls that she swore they were heading in circles. She finally said, "William. Where are you leading me?" He stopped in his tracks and answered in a hurried tone, "Please don't call me that! Only my parents and their friends call me that. I go by Spike. And I am taking you to my room to watch a movie." He smirked and then started dragging her again down the hall. When they finally reached his room, she knew she would never find her way back. Once they entered his room, Buffy began to wonder if she should just brave a journey back down the hall just to get out of here.

Spike's room was just a room that reeked of death. He had blood red paint everywhere, and black furniture. He had black satin sheets and even red satin pillows. He pointed towards a little love seat, that was of course black leather, and told her, "Make yourself at home love." She nodded her head and sat down with a plop. As much as Buffy did not want to stay in the room, all the walking had made her feet hurt again. She sighed a "Uhhhh!" He looked at her with a questioning face, and she replied with a, "Wore the wrong kind of shoes. My feet are killing me! Do you mind if I take them off?" He gave her a seductive smile and said, "Sure, just as long as you promise that is all you will take off….At least until later." She frowned and decided it was best not say anything, in the chance it might be taken wrong.

Spike popped in a DVD , then came and sat next to Buffy. She felt very uncomfortable around him because of the way he looked at her like he was undressing her with his eyes. Before the movie titles were on the screen, he had moved over closer to her and had put his arm around her. Buffy grabbed his arm and placed it in his own lap and said, "Sorry, but I am involved." Spike laughed and said, "So am I. That doesn't mean you can't have a little fun while you are here in England. I mean ther eis that rule that if it's in a different state, or even better, different continent, than it doesn't count." Buffy gawked at him and almost yelled, "I am sorry if you can't keep your dick in your pants, but I am not looking to have any fun with any guy while I am over here. And if that is a concept you can't grasp, then I am just going to go downstairs and away from you." Spike chuckled again and said, "Feisty aren't we? I like that in a woman."

Buffy stood up and grabbed her shoes. "You are some piece of work! No wonder your parents gave you that look before we left! They knew you would do something like this." Spike stood up as well and spit out, "Hey pet it's not like you didn't flat out shun my advances. You came up here with we, without any protest and even started taking off stuff before I even had time to blink." Buffy was fuming at this point, and she walked right up to him and stared him straight in the eye. She wasn't that much shorter than him, but she still had to tilt her chin to look him in the eye. She spit back at him through gritted teeth, "Look, I was trying to be nice for my mother's sake, but there are some things I will not take lying down, and I don't mean that in the literal sense either. I am going to go downstairs and make sure that my mother know s exactly what you did and then I am leaving." She sped out of the room and started to weave her way through the maze of stairs. She kept turning until she recognized the hall they first went down after coming up the stairs.

She practically ran down the stairs and into the room that she heard voices coming from. She stormed in and said, "Mom I want to leave." Her mother got up and gave her the concerned mother face. "Buffy honey what is wrong?" She looked at the Bale's and said, "Nothing I just want to go." She stepped back and said in a stern tone, "Buffy. Why aren't you wearing your shoes? Did William do something to you?" Buffy saw a fire in her mother's eye she had never seen before and she got scared. Mrs. Bale said, "Don't worry about it Joyce. We will deal with William. You should just take Buffy back to the hotel so she can rest." Joyce was about to protest, but Buffy cut in. "Mom, please let's just go." Joyce nodded and said goodbyes to the Bale's while Buffy head out to front. She stood out on the porch, if the is what it was called here, and was shocked at the events that had just unfolded.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She knew that her mother would kill her for doing this, but her mom owed her right now. She dialed Angel's number as tears began to spill down her cheeks.

In Sunnydale…..

Angel was just getting home when the phone began to ring. He picked it up and breathed out, "Hello?" He heard sniffling, then the hurt voice of Buffy saying, "Angel?" his heart nearly broke when he heard her. "Buffy? Oh gosh Baby, what's wrong?" she sniffled some more and then said all in one breath, "Oh Angel! I miss you so much! My mom made me go to a dinner with her clients tonight, and their obnoxious son tried to hit on me and he accused me of leading him on! I just wish I could come home!" Angel gritted his teeth and said, "Oh I wish I could be there too Baby! And trust me, I am going to kill that guy if I ever see him. I promise that we will be together soon. It's only two weeks. I love you Buffy." He could hear her smile when she squeaked out an, "I love you too." He softened and said, "Now go to bed baby and forget about all this. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you! Night Baby!" Buffy sighed and said," Okay Angel. I love you too. Bye." Once she had hung up, Angel began pacing the floor. He couldn't stand the thought of someone hitting on Buffy, and him being powerless to stop it. He needed to find a way to see her. Two weeks was just too long.

TBC

Okay that is it for now! I hope you like it! More soon! Really I mean it this time! Now, review!


	13. Being alone is not always a good thing

Okay I know that I have not updated in a while again, which I had promised not to do again, but Senior year is pretty hectic! Okay so here is the next chapter! I have only like 5 or 6 more chapters till I am done so get ready for twists and turns and some surprises as well!

Buffy could hardly sleep at all that night. She tossed and turned the whole night with this sickening feeling at what Spike had said and done. She knew that she was not encouraging him at all, she loved Angel and no bleached blonde, British punk rocker was going to convince her otherwise. She was just glad that she had told Angel so that she wouldn't feel guilty whenever they talked. She wished that he could be here to hold her and tell her he loved her. She missed him so much. Buffy didn't finally fall asleep till about 3 am, and even then it was only a sleep filled with troubled thoughts.

Back in Sunnydale……

Angel was pacing around at 6 pm in L.A., while Buffy was drifting off into a troubled sleep. He could not sit down after the phone call from Buffy. He had to do something about this Spike guy. He couldn't believe what he had done to Buffy. He could still hear her crying in his head, which only made him even more angry. He had to see her. He had to somehow keep that Spike away from her. But how! He was still in school and he couldn't just leave now. Besides that, his mother would suspect something and she already voiced her dislike of his relationship with Buffy in the first place. He finally sat down at his desk and sighed a huge exhausted sigh. He had been thinking about this for the last 5 hours! He turned to his laptop and just stared. He knew what he had to do. He just hoped that she would be able to forgive him. He started searching the internet, hoping that he could find what he was looking for.

Buffy woke at 9 to her mother ripping the covers from her body. Buffy groaned and yelled, "Mother it is too early! I barely slept after what happened at the Bale's last night! So could you please just leave me alone today?" She heard silence and finally opened her eyes to see her mother with her hands on her hips staring at her with a frown on her lips. She groaned again and barked, "Fine! Just give me 5 more minutes to sleep!" Joyce shook her head and said, "No. You can sleep in. I am just here to tell you that the Bale's have asked me to go out to their country estate in Scotland to catalogue their pieces that they have stored there. They said that it is quite a lot of things and it will probably take me a good week or so to do it. So, I was just in here to tell you that I have decided to let you stay here by yourself instead of coming along with me. You would be absolutely bored I am sure and you need to have fun on this vacation."

Buffy sat upright in bed and had a huge frown on her face. "But mom! What am I going to do by myself? I will be bored and lonely! And not to mention hungry!" Joyce came and sat next to Buffy on the bed and said calmly, "I know. That is why the Bale's have offered to have a personal guide here to help you, and you can eat over at their house anytime you want. I will leave you money if you want to get some groceries so you don't to go to their place every might to eat. Oh, and they have also insisted on giving you a car so you won't have to worry about getting around or taking a taxi." Buffy just sat there stunned. She had never thought that anyone that was her mother's clients would help her out so much. She was happy, but then fear set in. If the Bale's were helping her, then she would have to see Spike. She started to get a panicked look on her face.

Joyce immediately stopped her worries by saying, "Don't worry about Spike. His parents assured me he would leave you alone." Buffy sighed from her huge relief. Her mother smiled and said, "I guess that means you aren't objecting to this anymore?" Buffy had a huge grin on her face as she shook her head. Her mother laughed and kissed her forehead. She then said, "Okay you can go back to sleep now. If you want to go out, just call the number I left for you by the phone. You can ask for the guide or just a ride, whatever you decide." She tucked Buffy into bed and whispered, "I love you sweetheart. I hope you enjoy your time alone. I know I will." She winked at her and got up and left the room. Buffy fell asleep again, this time more soundly.

Angel rushed to get to his destination. Thanks to his mother, he was going to be late. He had to be on time or he would surely lose his only chance at helping Buffy. He just hoped that the traffic wasn't too bad.

Buffy woke at about 4 pm to the phone ringing. She answered while yawning, "Hello?" A very proper voice said to her, "I am sorry to wake you Miss Summers, but a gentleman is here to see you, and claims he must speak with you immediately. He says it is very urgent." She got very worried and immediately assumed it must be about her mother. Buffy said very rapidly, "Yes send him right up." She dashed out of the bed after she hung up the phone and pulled on her robe. She paced as she waited for the man to appear. Soon, there was a knock at the door. She rushed to it and said, "Oh please tell me my mother is alright! I mean she isn't hurt or….." Her words died as she say who was at the door. She stood shocked and said, "What….what are you doing here?"

TBC

Okay I know that I am horrible, but I just had to do it! Now tell me if you want it to Angel or maybe even Spike at the door. I promise to update in a few days. Now REVIEW!


	14. My Knight in, wait!

**Okay here is the next chapter. There are only five more chapters! The countdown is on. Hope you like the twist in this chapter!**

Buffy stood in the doorway in complete shock. She never expected to see the man standing in front of her ever again. She was speechless. Then the male smirked at her expression and said, "Surprise." Buffy only said again, "What are you doing here?" He laughed and answered, "I came to see you. I wanted to surprise you." Then, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her towards him. He snaked his other hand in her hair and pulled her face to his. He planted a kiss right on her lips and tried to give her a passionate kiss. Buffy only struggled against him and tried to get out of his arms. The man finally let her go and took the opportunity to walk right past her into the room and slam the door. She whirled around and walked towards him saying, "You had no right to do that! We have been over for a long time now and you can't just show up out of no where, in England no less, and just kiss me!" She stood in a defiant stance and had her hands on her hips to show him that she meant business. She took a deep breath and said very calmly and clearly, "We are done Riley. I don't have feelings for you anymore. I am sorry if you can't let go, but I have moved on. You should too." She walked back towards the door and held it open for him. She looked at him expectantly and said, "Please leave."

Buffy stood waiting for Riley to make a move. He waltzed towards her slowly saying, "Buffy, I still love you. It can't just be over like this." Buffy stood there completely dumbfounded. Some guys can't take a hint. She shook her head and said, "Yes it can be, and it is Riley. It's over." Buffy pointed out the door and said, "Go." He walked through the door with a sullen look on his face. Buffy was about to close the door when she noticed that someone was staring at her with utter confusion on his face. She sighed and said, "What do you want? I thought after last night I wouldn't have to see you anymore." Spike chuckled and said, "Come on pet, you know you missed me." She shook her head and said sarcastically, "Sorry to disappoint you Mr. Bale, but you really didn't make a pleasant impression on me yesterday. So, if you don't mind…"

Buffy made to close the door but Spike put his hand on the door to stop her. He said in a very fake sad voice, "I came here to apologize Buffy. I honestly thought that you wanted me. I mean look at me! Who wouldn't want this!" Buffy went to answer, but Spike stopped her. "I know, somehow you didn't and I 'm sorry I assumed you did. Now why don't you let me take you out for a bite to eat?" Buffy laughed and stood there thinking about it for a minute. If she went out to eat with him, she would be putting herself in danger of having a repeat performance of last night. She was about to answer when she saw Angel standing behind Spike. She brightened immediately and pushed Spike aside to throw herself in Angel's arms. "Angel! Oh my gosh, what are you doing here!" She felt him tensing under her so she pulled away and looked into his eyes. He had flames of hatred and jealousy dripping from them. She then decided to get out of the situation and said, "Angel, this is William. William this is my BOYFRIEND Angel." She looked at Spike with this pleading look. She really didn't need to have Angel fight with Spike here and now. Spike winked at her and nodded his head. He smiled and said, "Nice to meet you mate. I was just about to take Buffy out to enjoy a traditional English meal."

Buffy was glued to Angel's side and he had his arm wrapped possessively around her waist. He seemed to ease up, but he still had a angered look as he nodded at Spike. There was an awkward silence that followed, until Spike said, "Well, I better sod off to the pub. Bye Buff'. Nice to meet you Angel." He walked down the hall and left Angel and Buffy alone. Buffy started to speak but she was pulled forward into her room and the door was slammed shut. She was detached form Angel's side and she thought he was going to start to yell at her about Spike being there, but instead she was pulled into his arms and heard, "God I missed you!" She felt tears of joy come down her cheeks and she squeaked out, "I missed you too." He pulled away from her and wiped the tears fro her eyes. He kissed her and ignited a fire deep inside her that she had not felt since the last time they had made love. They pulled away for air and Buffy said in a whisper, "What are you doing here?" Angel smiled and said, "I came here to make sure that no more boys bothered you anymore while you are here." He smiled a sexy smile and said, "And, I missed you" He started to run his hands up and down her body, gliding over her breasts, and her hips and her back, all over while whispering, "I just couldn't stand not being able to touch anymore. I needed to see you." He lowered his head and licked her neck and said, "I needed _you_."

Buffy shivered at the touch of his hands on her body. She didn't know till then how much she had missed him, and needed him herself. She knew that if Angel didn't have his arms around her, that she would fall to the ground. Angel just had that effect. She always went weak in her knees around him. Angel felt he needed to touch her again, so he grabbed her ass and pushed her right against him. Buffy gasped as she felt his erection. It still surprised her that she affected like that. She breathed out in a whisper, "I need you _now_ Angel." He nodded and started moving them towards the bedroom. They began kissing, and Angel fumbled to open up her robe. Suddenly though, Angel stopped. He pulled away from her and asked, "What about your mom?" Buffy shook her head. "She is gone all week. We have the place all to ourselves." She then ripped open Angel's buttons down shirt. She was surprised by her sudden need to have him. Angel growled low in his throat. He was so turned on when he saw that kind of strength and hunger in Buffy. He loved it about her.

Angel decided to take a turn and show her the joys of having sex against the wall. Then, they could try it on the table, then maybe in the bathroom. He remembered their deal about going slow, but right now he needed her. And she was going to find out just how much, even if it took him all night, and till the next morning.

**In the next room……**

"How did you find out where she was?" Riley smirked and replied, "Just because I am a farm boy from Iowa doesn't mean I don't have the means and the connections to find out where someone is." Cordelia smiled and even chuckled at this. She had underestimated Riley. He had gone above and beyond to get them to England to spy on Buffy. She felt great. Soon, Angel would be in her arms and Buffy would be in Riley, and all would be right in the world again. She leaned forward and told Riley she was going to go take a bath. He turned around and grinned at her. He asked coyly, "Can I join you in a minute?" She winked and said, "I do owe you don't I for getting us here to England? Alright farm boy, but just tonight. And make sure that we can't hear those to horn dogs next door. Ugh! It makes me sick!" She stalked into the bathroom and started the water. Riley wasn't that bad looking, and she did owe him. She guessed this one night wouldn't hurt. Besides, she really didn't want to hear Angel and Buffy all night. Soon Riley promised. Soon they would get Angel and Buffy to separate, and into each others arms. And she couldn't wait.

**TBC……………..**

**Hope you like it! More soon! I promise! Now review!**


End file.
